Your Dream Show With YuGiOh!
by Girl Magician9
Summary: The show where you choose the stuff that happens, be it a piano falling on Tea's head or the cast turning into bee's. Your decision.
1. Default Chapter

*A little 12 year old girl with long black hair and black metallic like eyes appears on a stage out of nowhere. She is wearing a long black cape over a purple dress. She has a spiked dog collar around her neck*  
  
Kyra: Hello to you humans and non-humans out there. I'm Kyra and I'll be your host for a show that you star in along with the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast, the people of your choice, and any other random people I decide to throw in. Just give me: The type of show, as in some dating show, Jeopardy, Whose Line Is It Anyway, or some kind of show with no scripts. Your name. Anything you want to add, like questions for dating shows or Jeopardy, who you like, who you want to torture, the people you want on the show, and any extra information you want to add. Theme(s) for the dating shows and Jeopardy, like a 50's setting and all. And any personalities, diseases, disorders, or problems you want to add, but this is optional. Thank you, now please send in your show! 


	2. From: Teddy Duchamps Dog Tag and angel o...

The same girl walks out again like before  
  
Kyra: Hi, and welcome to the first show. But before we get to the fun, we must get a few things done. Hey, that rhymes. Joey, come out here and say what you have to say.  
  
He peeks out from behind the curtain  
  
Joey: Do I have to come out?  
  
Kyra: Yes.  
  
He comes out wearing a doggy suit  
  
Joey: Disclaimer: She doesn't own us or anything. Hey, if you don't own us, why do I have to do this?  
  
Kyra: 'Cause I said so, now on with the show!  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh! cast comes out and sits on stools they brought in.  
  
Kyra: Welcome to Tease or Torture, the show where our contestants are punished! Tonight we have the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! here with us and to help with the torture we have the members of Good Charlotte!  
  
The band comes out and stands by the wall.  
  
Benji: By the way, she doesn't own us either.  
  
Joel: Yeah, she don't own us dawgs, right Homie P?  
  
Paul: Uh, yeah, sure.  
  
Kyra: Anyway, Yugi, Tease or Torture?  
  
Yugi: Tease.  
  
Kyra: Why are you so damn short? I mean, when you turn into Yami Yugi you gain an inch or so and your voice deepens but really, why are you so damn short?  
  
Yugi: I get that a lot. I'm used to it now.  
  
Yami: But not the fangirls.  
  
Several of Yugi's fangirls shout out from the audience about how much they love him.  
  
Kyra: Next! Yami, Tease or Torture?  
  
Yami: Tease.  
  
Kyra: What is wrong with your hair? I mean, it's cool and all, but what's with having it in spikes all the time and is the tri-color thing natural?  
  
Benji: Hey man! The spikes are cool! He is weird and proud of it! May your spikes always block the view of the person behind you in a movie theater!  
  
Yami: Thank you, Benji. I get that a lot, but I'm used to it.  
  
Yugi: But not the fangirls.  
  
Yami's fangirls shout out as well.  
  
Kyra: Joey.  
  
Joey: Tease.  
  
Kyra: What's with your voice? It's like, nih.  
  
Joey: Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm used to it, and the fangirls.  
  
Kyra: Bakura, Tease or Torture?  
  
Bakura: Torture.  
  
Kyra: Take him away.  
  
Billy looks up from the peanut butter he was eating  
  
Billy: .huh?.  
  
They strap him to a chair and tickle him. He laughs and squirms around, tossing random insults at them between laughing fits.  
  
Kyra: Ryou, Tease or Torture?  
  
Ryou: Torture.  
  
Kyra: Ah, two people to be tortured. That means both will be teased and tortured.  
  
The band straps them to chairs.  
  
Kyra: Ryou, why the hell do you look like Bakura?  
  
Ryou: I dunno. I'm used to that and the fangirls.  
  
Fangirls shout from the audience. angel of anarKy jumps up and kisses him.  
  
Kyra: Okay. Bakura, what's with the hair? It's long and make you look like a girl. And how do you keep it so smooth? Mine always ends up tangled after creating whirlwinds.  
  
Bakura: I like it that way. And I use tons of hair gel.  
  
Good Charlotte tickles them.  
  
Kyra: Marik.  
  
Marik: Tease.  
  
Kyra: Why are you so girly? And where is Malik?  
  
Marik: I dunno.  
  
An awkward silence follows accompanied by Billy making cricket noises.  
  
Billy: What?  
  
Kyra: Okay. Mai.  
  
Mai: Tease.  
  
Kyra: Why are you such a slut?  
  
Mai: It's a living.  
  
Another awkward silence with Billy making cricket noises.  
  
Billy: What?  
  
Kyra: Tristan, Tease or Torture?  
  
Tristan: Tease.  
  
Kyra: What's with your hair? It must be the weirdest of all. What do you use it for?  
  
Tristan: I use the point to change the flow of air and create a space where reality is distorted.  
  
Another awkward silence with Billy making cricket noises.  
  
Billy: Why does everyone keep staring at me? Do I have something on my face?  
  
Kyra: Tea, Tease or Torture?  
  
Tea: Ummm, tease?  
  
Kyra: What's with the damn stupid friendship speeches and everything? Nobody listens to you anyway.  
  
Tea finally notices that Good Charlotte is there.  
  
Tea: Oh my god! Good Charlotte! They're here, they're really here! Oh my god, I totally love them! I am the ultimate punk, so I knew they'd find me eventually!  
  
Benji: So. much. like. Avril Lavigne.  
  
Benji pulls out a bow and some arrows and starts shooting her with them.  
  
Kyra: Okay, well, that's the end of the show. Thanks to Teddy Duchamps Dog Tag and angel of anarKy for the suggestions. Good Night Everybody! Note to Teddy Duchamps Dog Tag: I couldn't put up the one about Malik because that could be offensive to some people. Sorry. Okay, and give more suggestions! 


End file.
